


Покорение Вест-Индии

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Geography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Он, она и карта Нового Света. 
Написано для команды Black Sails на Фандомную Битву-2016.





	

— Идем спать, — говорит Элинор, входя в его кабинет. — Бессонные ночи никому еще не приносили пользы. Так ты лишь подорвешь свои силы.

Он рассеянно кивает. Она права. Он попусту изводит себя, сидя здесь и невидящим взглядом всматриваясь в разложенную на столе карту Вест-Индии, в то время как мысль вновь и вновь, как в клетке, блуждает в одном и том же треугольнике, не находя выхода: Рэкхем — испанцы — Нассау.  
За спиной слышится шорох, и он, обернувшись, замирает — как в первый раз, когда увидел ее обнаженной.  
Элинор, переступив через сброшенную на пол рубашку, проходит к столу, и ее белая кожа, кажется, сияет собственным, а не отраженным светом.

— Тогда поговори со мной, — говорит она, садясь на край. — Поговори со мной, — повторяет она, вытягиваясь наискосок прямо на карте Вест-Индии.

Ее узкая спина как раз накрывает собой пространство между тихоокеанским побережьем Панамы и Багамами, и он, как завороженный, проводит рукой по изгибам ее тела — вдоль Малых Антильских островов и выше, вплоть до побережья Флориды.

— Если мы не вернем золото…

— Ты можешь попросить помощи у других колоний, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает она.

Чарльзтаун на побережье Южной Каролины находится чуть восточней ее левой груди, и он охотно следует ее предложению.

— Если бы у нас было время, — шепчет он, прежде чем коснуться ее соска языком.

Времени у них нет, но — парадоксально — вот сейчас, прямо сейчас его достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы, смакуя каждое мгновение, припасть к ней, зарыться лицом в ложбинку между грудей, ощутить ее запах и солоноватый вкус ее кожи.  
Он скользит рукой ниже и переходит в наступление где-то в районе Каракаса, и Элинор выгибается в предвкушении, хватая воздух приоткрытыми губами.  
Он целует ее снова, жадно, исступленно. Пшеничные пряди разметавшихся волос разбросаны по Великим американским равнинам от океана до океана. На побережье Венесуэлы становится все жарче.  
Он будто творит обряд, готовясь овладеть ей, как хотел бы овладеть Вест-Индией. Такой же необузданной. Зовущей. Желанной.  
Опасной.

— Хочу, — выдыхает Элинор и кусает его в шею, и он, вцепившись ей в бедра, рывком разворачивает ее на столе.

Треск сминаемой — драгоценной! — бумаги и стук упавших со стола книг на секунду отрезвляет его.

— Идем в постель, — говорит он, почти касаясь губами губ Элинор, и она — похоже, не в силах сказать ни слова, — кивает, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Вест-Индия — на сегодня — остается на столе, смятая, но, кажется, так и не покоренная.


End file.
